Little Fall Of Rain
by lx3winchest
Summary: As he runs into the reincarnation of Arthur and His Knights, Merlin must prepare for the largest battle he has every experienced. As year goes on, he realizes that its not just Great Britain but just about the whole world that he must save.


Merlin was moving. Again. But that was no matter. He gets to be around people with magic. It started when a letter was found on his doorstep. Merlin opened it up and laughed at the irony. It was common knowledge within the wizarding world, that Wizards and Witches get their Hogwarts letters at 11. But Merlin's actual age exceeded all the professors combined. So he packed what little he had (a trunk and Aithusa, which had been reborn a hundred years before but was still no larger than a wolf). as he climbed on the train, nothing could prepare him for this, as destiny repeats itself.

Arthur was never the kind of kid who practiced magic or ever really knew much about it. He was more fascinated with the creatures. And maybe his lack of knowledge mixed with fascination was the thing that had him accepting his letter to Hogwarts. Sure he was...older than usual, but it was still an opportunity he would take. And, without his father's blessing, he had left to catch the train, having packed his stuff and having put them in the designated area above the seats when boarding the train, soon taking his isolated group of seats to have some peace of mind.

Merlin walked down the Isles of wagons, looking for an empty seat. Just his luck that most of the compartments were full of people. First years meeting new friends, Second - Sixth years catching up on their summer vacations and the seventh years, which were the pranksters. (learned from Personal experiences). He walked past a compartment with...No that can't be right. Merlin blinked a couple times, yet the image would not go away. Arthur was sitting in one of seats! Was it really him? Or was it Merlin's mind playing tricks on him. He got the answer soon enough as his magic flared up inside his body the closer he got to the former King. How had he missed it? What event was about to happen that would make Arthur return. Merlin went into the compartment which Arthur was sitting at, and asked if anyone was sitting with him.

Arthur sat back in his seat, resting his head against the cushion as blue eyes closed. He already knew he'd be in trouble when he returned home, probably get a lecture from his father about the ridiculous idea of going to a school of magic. But, he already made his choice and he intended to stick with it. What could go wrong? He was quick to react when hearing a voice break through the thoughts in his head, head and eyes snapping to the figure before him. Something seemed familiar about him, yet he couldn't quite place it. "No, go ahead. Just don't bother me and we'll be fine," he assured, waving it off as if it were something he was use to dealing with, his gaze fixing out the window at the unique station. How he managed to get on a train to a magical school was beyond his knowledge, but he'd accept it for what it was worth.

Merlin smiled and sat down. He was eager to start a conversation with Arthur. He knew he was probably smiling like he was insane but who questions sanity at 1500 years old. 'Oh look Arthur, the once and future Prat' he thought. I wasn't until he saw Arthur look up that he realized he had said that out loud. Wonderful. The two of them have wonderful first impressions in both times...great.

As soon as he heard the mockery escape his company, Arthur turned his full attention to the stranger. "I would watch your tongue if I were you," he cooed, though his eyes betrayed a forgiving tone. He didn't need to deal with getting teased, especially by someone who had been smiling like an idiot. "Kings may not be as common anymore, but just like my ancestors, I still have the bite of one." It was a warning, mostly to hope that he wouldn't have to put up with more mockeries from people he hardly knew.

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, his 'Bite' had been his fatal flaw, unfortunately. But Merlin swallowed tears as they threatened to leak out as the memory of Camlann flashed in his mind. But he shook his head, trying to clear his head of the images that have haunted his soul and mind for over a millennium. "Soo" Merlin said, trying to carry on a conversation, "What's your name?"

A faint huff of irritation slipped past Arthur's lips, a small shake of his head following after. He could only hope the rest of the school wouldn't be like the boy before him. "My name?" he repeated, eyebrows raising slightly at the question before he folded his arms over his chest. "I don't see why I should tell you. But, it's Arthur Pendragon. Some prefer to call me by my surname but you? Keep it at Arthur," he brushed off before trying to push aside his anger and be civil with another for once. "And what about you? What's your name?"

This would be a looong year if it's going to be like the first time all over again. A few tears slipped out but he wiped them away, hoping Arthur hadn't seen. Merlin looked into Arthur's steel cold eyes, "I'm Merlin." he said with a half smile.

"Merlin..." Arthur repeated to himself, glancing away for a moment. "I feel as though I know you..." he mumbled, forcing himself to set it aside for now. Sure it would itch at him, but considering he only recalled the name, not the face, he doubted he'd figure out the situation. As he held out a hand, he offered a faint smile, figuring it would be better to make allies before enemies. "Well, either way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled as he shook Arthur's hand. He felt his magic flare up at the touch. Like the world was coming back into orbit.

Arthur only shook Merlin's hand for a moment before withdrawing it, the hand shooting to his head instead when images- scenes, flashed in his head for a brief few seconds. It was only when the images seemed to fade did he bother addressing his company. "What...was that? There was this...kingdom, a dark haired man- I think I heard Mordred- and...you. I think I'm going crazy," the words were uttered under his breath, rubbing at his temple as he tried to ease his headache.

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took just a simple handshake to bring back some of his memories?! Well they said they shared a VERY powerful destiny. Merlin smiled "you're not going mad. You're...remembering" yeah nice going, merlin thought, not being suspicious at all, Merlin.

Arthur's attention rose to meet Merlin's gaze once more, a skeptical look on his features. Remembering? No, he was fairly certain they were just illusions...weren't they? "How would I be remembering something from medieval times? And how would we have been alive during that time period?" he huffed out, only withdrawing some of the venom in his tone with a faint wince at the headache he had, his mind still processing some of the bits of scenes he saw.

Merlin shook his head. How was he supposed to explain this without sounding insane? "Well why would I have the same images flash through my head if they weren't memories?" Merlin slouched down in the seat, this was becoming the longest train ride in history.

Arthur took a deep breath, slouching forward as he rested a hand on his forehead. There was no way they were memories. There had to be a logical explanation. Yet, he seemed to brush aside all logic and looked to Merlin through the corner of his eye, "If you're telling the truth- if they really were memories- is there a way I can get all of them back?"

Merlin smiled "Ah yes. I know one way, but that's too awkward. So let me try something that might work." Merlin leaned in and cupped Arthur's cheek gently. He sent a couple memories of them together to Arthur, hoping that it'll work. It seemed to have a positive effect considering Arthur was sitting there wide - eyed. Eyes distant, unseeing.

Arthur decided to hold his tongue, not bothering to make a remark towards the answer he was given. But, when feeling the hand on his cheek, he didn't dare pull away and instead, sat through the few memories he received, learning he could lighten up around Merlin. The memories of how they acted, plus the feelings, did seem to lift his spirit. It certainly brought a faint smile to his lips. "It might not have been much, excluding the headache, but... I'll admit it's nice to have my servant back," he teased lightly.

Arthur moved to sit against his seat slowly as he regained composure, only instead of resting his head back against his seat, he rested it against a portion of the window. "Who knew I'd be surrounded by magic every minute that I was alive?..." he said under his breath, letting out a puff of breath as his eyes closed once more.

"I'm glad to have you back, sire. You have no idea how many years I have waited for you. I've missed you, you clotpole." Merlin said as he felt tears trickle down his face as he recalled everything that has happened since Camelot.

"Well we ARE two sides of the same. We've both been surrounded by magic our whole life. Some people for good reason, and some for sadistic, evil reasons" Merlin heard his voice darken as he finished talking.

A quiet chuckle managed to slip past Arthur, opening his eyes to half mass to look at his old friend. "Clotpole? After God knows how long, I thought you would've forgotten about that insult. But it's good to be back, Merlin. I apologize for having...left you," he replied, a sigh escaping him.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was flat, almost stern as he caught the change of tone. "Back then, anyone who saw magic saw it as sadistic and evil. Everyone has their motives and believes they're doing justice, even if we see it as evil."

Merlin grew serious. "Do not apologize. It is I who should apologize. If I hadn't tried to give Mordred chance after chance to redeem himself, if I hadn't been so forgiving, none of it would have happened. I knew from the beginning about Mordred's destiny, I just wish I had done something about and not been a coward. You could have a life, with Gwen. But no matter, it was worth the millennium I waited for you." Merlin looked out the window to distract himself. "and not all magic was evil, it's only how you use it that can be evil. But some of it is beautiful." Merlin said as he thought about all the beautiful things he had seen that have been created by magic.

To his luck, the Hogwarts towers were just coming into view. He turned to Arthur, "ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" He asked with a smile "What house do you want to be in? I might want to be in Slytherin and change the reputation they somehow accumulated over the years." He with a grimace

Arthur rose a hand with a shake of his heard "Merlin, no. You may have known his destiny, but you thought you could prevent it by changing him or hoping he would change. It isn't your fault so you wouldn't need to be apologizing for it," he responded, his tone level, understanding. It was only when hearing the change of topic did he bring himself to relax, glancing out the window briefly. "Honestly, I don't know- to both your questions. I'm not the best with magic as you can probably guess and I'm not too familiar with the houses."

Merlin looked at Arthur, smiling a small smile. "that's ok, you'll love it here." Merlin narrowed his eyes. "You could be in Griffindor. Bravery, and not to mention you have enough Courage for the both of us. Plus Griffindor has Pendragon colors." He said as the train came to a stop. "Want to walk up together?" Merlin asked Arthur with a smile.

"Gryffindor has traits I have? I'm positive I'll be put in another house," Arthur cooed, glancing upwards briefly as the train stopped. So, it was time to start the long, and probably tedious, year. "Of course, Merlin. I suppose I can't get you to take my bag since I'm no longer king," he teased as he stood, already moving to get his stuff.

"Well actually, they kind of take your traits and sort you with people who share those traits." Merlin smiled as he made it out of the train with Arthur. "Of course not, i have had 10 years running around carrying your stuff" he said with a wink.

"By traits?" Arthur repeated, a cocky smile appaearing on his features as he brought his baggage down, taking a step back. "Get your stuff. I'll meet you out front," he said as he already moved to get off the train.

"Hey, at least you could be around people who are similar to each other." Merlin smiled. And got his trunk, His staff, magic book, and journals (basically anything that could lead to suspicion) were all tucked in there. He still marveled at how well his stuff stayed in one piece. He then ran to catch up with Arthur.

"It was the same in Camelot too, excluding sorcerers and such," Arthur replied when Merlin joined him outside. Turning on his heels, he headed towards the school. "It's nice to see you again though, Merlin."

"It was wonderful to see you too, you dollophead." He smiled as he and Arthur walked into the Castle, to start their first year at Hogwarts.

"That's Sire or Arthur to you," Arthur mocked with snicker, an arm draping over his friend's shoulders, happy to be able to reunite and talk with someone he supposedly knew at the school.

Once inside Merlin walked alongside Arthur as they were directed to the sorting hat, where professor McGonagall was waiting. She went through a couple names then came Merlin's. He walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. "Ah," The hat said as he met with Merlin's head. ((that sounds weird but whatever lol)). "Ah, we meet again, Emrys. Lots of courage, a clever mind, wise" 'And no doubt loyal to that king of yours.' Merlin heard the voice ring in his head as the last part was meant solely for him. "I'd say..." The hat said, thinking. "SLYTHERIN!"

As he headed to the sorting hat, Arthur made sure not to lose track of Merlin. The last thing he wanted as for the boy to get lost in the large castle. When arriving to the area, he merely stood to the side beside Merlin, listening to each name and already keeping track of them. It was only when Merlin's was called did he glance to him, watching and listening to what the hat had to say and the house he was placed in. Of course, like the others, the blond made sure to clap, a smile coming to his face. "Slytherin, just like you wanted," he cooed under his breath, a faint smirk visible.

Merlin smiled and watched closely as Arthur's name got called. It wasn't more than two seconds after the hat was put on his head before he was put in Gryffindor. Merlin flashed Arthur a proud smile. This was about to be a wonderful year! Merlin was knocked out of his thoughts by a name on the list: Gwaine. His heart flipped as he looked up to the shaggy haired man and heard him being put in Slytherin with Merlin. As well as Lance in Ravenclaw, Leon in Gryffindor, Percival and Mordred in Slytherin. Gwen was in Hufflepuff and Morgana in Ravenclaw. Merlin was in a stupor the rest of the night as the headmaster, Dumbledore, rattled off greetings and rules and stuff about a tournament that Hogwarts was hosting. But Merlin's mind was too preoccupied at the moment to realize what they were saying. Why had all of Arthur's knights and his former queen and sister returned? What was he getting into?

Although he didn't show it, Arthur was hesitant to head up to a talking hat. It wasn't exactly a common thing to see, but neither was magic. He only allowed himself to rub at his hair as soon as he returned to Merlin however, masking his surprise that his old servant's guess was right about the house placements for both of them. "I'm never letting a talking hat sit on my head again..." he said under his breath, fixing his hair after having messed it up. He only paused briefly for a moment when hearing what sounded like familiar names, and he was fairly certain he'd heard the names Gwaine and Mordred from the memories Merlin shared with him. Waiting until Dumbledore began to speak, Arthur turned his attention towards the warlock, his voice barely above a whisper, "Merlin, what are they doing here? I hadn't expected them to return as well.", he wondered.

Merlin laughed at how weird that sounded, coming from his king. He Then sobered up as he answered Arthur's remark. "I have no idea but it does not sound good. It was only supposed to be you that rises again." He put and hand to his head as he felt the start of a migrane coming on. "Heaven knows what we have in store for us now that your knights have followed you. But we shall soon see" he said cryptically his eyes going distant in thought.

"Well it's rather clear that it wasn't just me," Arthur remarked under his breath, glancing to the headmaster for a short moment before his attention snapped back to the issue at hand. "I fear the trouble will be more than what we'll be able to handle. I didn't recall you when I met you again so, I doubt my knights will remember me. How much can we do to protect these people in that scenario if something stronger than us comes along?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. The lights from the candles littering the enchanted ceiling highlighted his golden hair, making him look angelic "I swear Arthur, we will NOT lose this battle! Together we will be stronger than whatever comes our way. If Albion's need is at it's greatest now, then we will not fail to protect it. I will not fail destiny again"

He looked up at his king who was a head taller than Merlin was, and felt the tears accumulate in his eyes. He then couldn't help himself, and pulled Arthur into a bone-crushing hug, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Merlin felt a deep sense of nostalgia and the need to protect his beloved prince (or King but Merlin still pictured him as the crown prat he had grown to love) returned with a vengeance.

"We have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said with a smile yet a serious look shined in his wizened eyes.

"You're JOKING" Said Fred Weasley, a Seventh Year, loudly. This comment from a half of Hogwarts' known pranksters was what broke the tension that was accumulating in the Great Hall. Dumbledore chuckled alongside the laughter that had erupted in the Great Hall.

"I am NOT joking, Mr Weasley." He said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "Where was i? Ah yes, The Triwizard Tournament...well some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know, will forgive me for giving this short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns in hosting the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other in apprehension. "Death toll?" Arthur whispered to Merlin, his voice almost frightened.

Dumbledore revealed a giant goblet.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say seventeen or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This..." Dumbledore raised his voice to compensate for the protest of some students (including and mostly from, The Weasley Twins) "is a measure we feel is necessary, given the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our imperial judge into making them Hogwarts champion, I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater prat of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and i know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad Eye Moody. There was a mass of scraping as everyone stood up and headed to the door.

Merlin followed Arthur out wearing equal expressions of worry on their faces.

"Do you think this is what they were talking about. Why my knights and I returned?"

"I do not know but I will bet a thousand galleons that it has some part to do with the events that are going to threaten all of Great Britain"

"Hmm." Arthur said, his expression growing distant as he lost himself in thought, "Well i will see you tomorrow." Arthur said as they realized they were the only people outside.

"See you. We have potions together first thing in the morning, don't forget." Merlin gave him one last hug before going to the Slytherin common room. "Goodnight Clotpole" he said with a smile.

It was was dark as the doors of the Great Hall were open. Of course it was dark, trying to be inconspicuous in the day time would not work.

The man with long curling hair and face and clothing littered with filth, walked up to the Goblet, smirking, as he dropped two names into the enchanted chalice.

The man smiled cynically. Yes, all was going according to plan. Magic and Courage will not stand in the way of the Dark Lord and his Queen.

Soon they will have their secret weapon and will be victorious.

Merlin headed to his bed when he was stopped. He turned around to see Mordred.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I remember everything I did. I just want you to know that I am so sorry. I let my blindness ruin everything. I hope that, in time, you can forgive me for my past mistakes. I swear I will make it up to you in any way I can."

Merlin was taken aback "I...It'll take a while but I'm willing to start again slowly if you are."

"I can understand that. Thank you Merlin. Goodnight" he said with a smile.

Merlin went to his bed an sat staring at the wall, recalling all the things that have happened in one day.


End file.
